kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX
Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX (stylized as Kingdom Hearts HD I.5 + II.5 ReMIX) is a combo pack comprised of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX and Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX for the PlayStation 4. It was released in Japan on March 9, 2017, in North America on March 28, 2017, and in Europe on March 31, 2017. It will also be released for Xbox One in 2020. It was later re-released as part of a combo pack known as Kingdom Hearts - The Story So Far alongside Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue in North America only on October 30, 2018.Kingdom Hearts: The Story So Far collects the entire saga on PS4 Features * All six titles from the original HD re-releases are present on a single disc.https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/425625/kingdom-hearts-hd-15-plus-25-remix-ps4 * A change in the cutscene subtitles that made them smaller than they were in previous releases.Kingdom Hearts – PS2 vs. PS3 vs. PS4 vs. PS4 Pro 4K UHD Graphics Comparison * All four games present run at 60 frames per second.https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/425625/kingdom-hearts-hd-15-plus-25-remix-ps4 * Load times for all titles are much faster compared to that of the HD ReMIX's for the PlayStation 3, and even outclass the loading speeds of the PlayStation 2 due to the forced data install of the PS4 compared to the PS3 reading and loading the data off of the Blu-Ray discs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLShlMygA3c **This also fixes the loading glitch that previously affected the Drive Forms in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and the Dimension Links in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. * As the PSN trophies that are listed for this game are considered separate from the PS3 releases, they must be acquired separately. **A few changes make some trophies easier to collect and less time consuming than their earlier counterparts, such as being able to stack the difficulty level trophies for Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix by completing the game at a higher difficulty level, or the Gummi Ship Collector trophy now requiring 30 Gummi Ship Blueprints. **All of the trophies from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded were removed from the PS4 release. *Initially, bugs and glitches found in the PS3 releases of the games were still present and even some new ones were found after Square Enix implemented a patch to play the games in 60 frames per second. Patch updates were released in the following months to fix these initial flaws in the game, though some remain, albeit very rare, or a few new ones were found since these patches. *Following the patch update in June 2017, the first DLC content for the Kingdom Hearts series was added to the Playstation Store. The first DLC was a Theater Mode for Kingdom Hearts Final Mix,New Theater Mode Showcase - KINGDOM HEARTS HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX PS4 which was previously the only game in the HD sets not to have one. The second DLC was an expansion of Day 357 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days with a new cutscene of Roxas fighting Xion's Final Form.Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5+2.5 Update 1.03 - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - New Scene Reception Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX ''received "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic getting a metascore of 84/100 on PS4.Metascore for Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX on PS4, ''Metacritic, Retrieved February 21, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.92 on PS4 based on 21 critics and 7,100+ gamer ratings.playscore for Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX on PS4, whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 21, 2020 Trivia * Even though this collection was released on PS4 in 2017 before Kingdom Hearts III, it was released on Xbox One the next year after Kingdom Hearts III was released; 2020. * The games are listed in chronological order and not order of release. As such, 358/2 Days is listed before Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix in the sorting, even though 358/2 Days came out 5 years after II did in Japan and, thus, acts as a prequel to it. * The remastered cutscenes for 358/2 Days and Re:Coded are still left in 720p and lack anti-aliasing. Same as Re:Chain of Memories' cutscenes. * The cutscenes for Birth By Sleep Final Mix are still the size they were in the previous PS3 release of 2.5 as opposed to be shrunk down with the other games. * Unlike the Japanese Final Mixes, the international ones only have English voice acting. As such, the option to switch to the Japanese voice acting is unavailable outside of Asia unless you import a Japanese copy of the collections. Notes and references de:Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 + 2.5 ReMIX Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Category:Kingdom Hearts series